Hunter
by ALittleScotty
Summary: I'm not built for this. I wish I could've been an accountant or maybe a gardner. Not some glorified bounty hunter, burning piles of bodies almost every weekend, for free. Mom said it builds character, pretty sure she lied. G!P Lycan Bella.


**Hunter**

 _Volterra Italy, Ground Basement:_

 **Bella POV:**

I've been training in Italy since I was born, since my parents thought it'd be a good idea. It was tougher training, and even though many Lycans have died by the Volturi's hand because of weakness, they were sure, because I was their kid, that I'd make it out fine, just like they did.

I'm a purebred not many can say that.

I also have a twin brother by the name of Emmett, he was born with silver eyes, and because of that they sent him to Japan to train with the Arch. The color of a lycan's eyes when born is a tell-tale for their strength, and their position. Silver eyes meant Alpha, and that's why he was sent further. To receive special practice.

I only know _of_ my brother since we were separated at birth, but today I finally get to meet him in celebration.

At this age a ceremony is held, 18 is the age where most have full control over their spirit. Therefor I'm a full adult.

So, happy birthday to me.

My parents have been retired, after working for about a good 75 years with the Volturi they decided they had enough. They wanted to settle down, have children, hence me and my twin.

I'll have a choice on my career path during the ceremony. I've thought hard about what I wanted to do. But to be honest I wanted to do whatever my brother decided, him being Alpha and all.

I'm not sure the year, my teachers saying that time didn't exist; I only knew my birthday based on the moon cycles. I've been educated well. I know of many wars, and mathematics. Also a little bit of science, a subject that was often skipped.

I was told the story of the genocide of my people. By the now deceased ruler, Cauis, he had a hatred for my kind, calling us savage. Ironic, seeing as he _was_ a vampire, and he fed off of children if he wanted. Now that's savage.

The ceremony will be held in the village that my parents stay in. We will all shift and my brother and I will share a meal, but not before drinking the blood filled glasses from our parents. It's supposed to create union and complete our passage into adulthood.

My current situation was in the basement of the Volturi's castle. There was another celebration happening here, one of a different kind.

Vampires were strange, even though they drank blood they were so human like, so modern.

From the way they dress, to their speech, there seems to always be new words that I'm never aware of, that they have to teach me. The vampire women think it's cute.

I've always been well liked in the castle. Becoming a pseudo sister to many of the guard members.

Jane, a young blonde vampire gave me a sex lesson one day. She told me everything I needed to know. Because I was painfully naïve and thought that everyone had a penis, which I was told was a baby maker. (a tell tale that my wolf enjoyed women.)

But I wasn't aware of the technicalities.

It was my birthday party. My parents didn't show, not into the festivities the castle held. But how could I be so disrespectful, they did this for me.

So everyone I grew up with congratulated me. But of course I was polite, and the women that Aro brought in on the sly (for me) I politely turned away.

Not because I did not want to bed them. I just felt that they didn't know why they were truly here. And of course I would never want to take advantage of any woman.

After looking around the room of vampires who were absolutely sloshed from the dark drinks in their hand I sat back, amused, as they talked and some basically had sex in the chairs that were provided.

"You were never a social one." A velvety voice spoke from next to me followed by a chair being dragged.

I glanced at Heidi a small smile on my face as she took a seat, gracefully, next to me.

"I suppose, I prefer one on one time as you know." I nodded at her. Thankful that she decided to sit with me.

"I'm aware, so have you chosen your duty yet? You know in America there's a lot of beautiful landmarks, I believe you should travel." She suggested.

I nodded but thought about America with apprehension. "Their customs are strange from what I've read."

She hummed, her red eyes curious.

So I continued. "I've read that they had a war in their own country, and that they've been through a depression as well. The way America was established… I can't say that's a country I'd like to visit."

She snorted, a rare occurrence.

"Sweetie every country has their problems. You'd be going there to enjoy the benefits of what they've become. You should know that things have changed dramatically from the books you were given. I've been there plenty, it's quite a sight."

I nodded and licked my lips while looking back at her with a tiny smile.

"Can I tell you something Isabella?" I nodded again, too much.

"If you don't find your mate, immediately, would you possibly like to go away with me. I'd like to educate you in some _things._ "

Recognizing her hidden meaning I immediately blushed up, and that weird sensation went through my body.

I cleared my throat, and nodded slowly. Feeling incredibly honored (if that's the word I should use.)

"Good, I'll see you around. It's night time by the way. I'm sure you need to be back at your village before midnight, when the moon is the highest." She trailed off…

I shot up quickly, not recognizing the time since I couldn't see the sky.

"Thank you Heidi, after this I'll be back in. Will you come visit my chambers tonight? We can talk more?"

I stuttered off nervously, but I was relieved when she smiled and nodded before shooting off, leaving a slight breeze and her scent that reminded me of being outside.

Speaking of…

The village was roudy when I arrived. The celebration taking place was very important.

I walked into my parents hut. My mother being the Alpha who was in charge of this particular village sat on her bed, and Karina, my other mother, massaged her shoulders. I smiled, hoping one day I can find love like the ones my parents share.

As I entered their attention immediately went to me.

"Aw, happy birthday Isabella. Your brother is also here, I'm glad we can have the reunion, and thank the Gods for allowing you both to come back unharmed from your training." Karina blabbed.

I bowed my head out of respect of my elders while walking further into the warm living room. I took off my boots and placed them by the closet door and took a seat on the floor.

Mother was stressed and I could tell. For what reason I was unsure of.

"We start in an hour. Go bathe and dress accordingly." Mother told me sternly. She wasn't the most loving one, but that was Karina's job.

I stood up quickly, bowing my head while heading to the back.

After I bathed and made sure that my skin was smooth. I turned around in the mirror making sure that I was hairless.

I put on the shorts and the bra, the least amount of clothing the better. I was to get branded tonight.

I washed up my hands and put my hair up. I'm sure it would get cut tonight as a sign of maturity.

I made my way back towards the living room when I was finished. Mother wasn't in sight but Karina was sitting on the bed staring out into nothing.

"Are you alright?" I spoke, my voice breaking the silence in the hut, though you could hear the outside festivities, slightly muddled.

"Yes, I wish to speak with you before your passage. Do you know what you want to do as your duty?"

I shook my head and sat on the floor beside her legs. "I figured I could just follow my brother."

"We don't follow, we lead, Alpha or not. Now I'm asking again. What do you want to do as your duty?"

"I honestly don't know."

There was a pause, I heard her take in a deep breath before she stood beside me. I followed her lead.

"A duty will be chosen for you. Your mother will be disappointed you haven't chosen your own, you've had years to decide."

I bowed my head, I had no response, she was right. I just wasn't really interested in any of the options. Every job choice was violent and unmoral; I just didn't have it in me.

At that moment my other mother walked in. She stood tall, her silver eyes glowing as we made eye contact.

"Let's begin."

I followed my parents out of their home to commence the ceremony.

It smelled of burned wood and booze as I walked through the crowd of the village. My people were chanting loudly, many of them heavily inebriated. My mothers split the crowd easily, I kept my head held high and looked forward to quickly finishing this night.

As we grew closer to the fire pit there was a man standing in front of the fire, staring at it. I could see the flames dancing in his silver eyes, his back was rod straight, his brown hair in a pony tail that reached his shoulders. His jaw was sharp, clenched and moving as if he was grinding his teeth. It took me a minute too long to realize it was my brother.

Once we reached the pit I stood beside him. He glanced at me for a moment before recognitions set into his eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you. Emmett." He held out his hand, I quickly returned the gesture shaking his hand firmly.

"Isabella." I stated. We both turned away towards the fire as our Mothers stood on the other side.

"My young have reached maturity. As the Alpha of the village I will host this ceremony. Isabella, Emmett –"

My mother walked around the fire and stood behind us. I clenched my jaw, knowing what was about to happen.

"- You will now bare the mark of your people. Turn towards me."

I turned around quickly, she made eye contact with the two of us while presenting a heated circular piece of metal attached to a pole. It had what looked to be a snake wrapped around a sword, glowing bright red. The thought of being burned made my stomach flip.

"Hands behind your heads."

I did as I was told and watched in what seemed like slow motion as my mother placed the molten hot metal on my abdomen. There was no possible way to describe the pain of being burned on such a sensitive area, I felt as if my vision was blurring, I thought she was keeping the metal there for way too long, and I could smell my flesh melting away.

When she pulled the metal away I watched my skin try to heal itself, slowly bubbling and forming into the pattern of the burn, turning hard as if it was drying cement.

The pain quickly dissipated and left me with a feeling of… I couldn't explain. I felt odd.

My brother barely flinched, staring straight ahead and it made me wonder what kind of training he went through in Japan.

Once my mother stepped away from the both of us mom approached with two forged golden cups. Filled with some type of dark liquid I've never smelled before. She handed us each a cup afterwards producing a knife out of nowhere and giggled. I looked at her confused, what a strange family I have.

"I'm sorry I've been looking forward to this since I gave birth to the both of you." She cleared her throat.

"Hold out your right hand."

We did as we were told. She sliced both of our palms before giving direction. "Squeeze your palms over the cup."

I did as I was told and quickly tried to drop my blood into the cup before the cut healed.

"Now, drink."

I brought the cup up to my lips and paused before tilting it, and chugging the mixture all in one gulp. It was surprisingly salty.

Soon applause broke out around us. The crowd cheering and chanting. I returned the cup to my mother as my stomach started to burn, my whole body almost gave up on me, I was brought to my knees. My mother forcing me down by pushing on my shoulder, cutting my hair with the same knife she used to cut our hands.

"Stand up."

I struggled to do as I was told but stood as straight I could.

"Congratulations my children." Her voice started to sound muddled to me. "Let your spirit take over."

 **Are you interested? Let me know.**


End file.
